


Into The Night

by Mandalorianess



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalorianess/pseuds/Mandalorianess
Summary: Din doesn’t answer her, he simply stares into the dark night like she isn’t there, standing right next to him, talking to him. His ignorance is like cold water, killing the frail flame of her self-esteem…is she really such a bad person? But at the same time, the simmering silence between them is like gasoline to her already burning rage.
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin/Cara Dune
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Into The Night

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you to Wolfy22 for proofreading :)

He wants it to be a surprise, so he didn’t tell her that he was coming during their last holo-conversation.

He missed her more than he is willing to admit but if everything goes as he hopes it will then he’ll never have to miss her again because she’ll be joining him on his search for the little one's people and maybe if he is lucky for even more…he really deeply hopes that she shares his feelings that are definitely something more than friendship by now.

Swiftly he walks into Greef’s cantina looking around trying to spot her sitting at the bar or maybe at a table chatting with some people, but it seems like she isn’t there. Greef isn’t there either, so they are probably talking about something in his office, he thinks.

He walks through the cantina to the small corridor where Greef’s office is.

Just when he is about to knock on the door to Greef’s office, he hears a rumbling followed by a faint high-pitched scream and a deep groan. It takes him a second to realize that only a few doors from Greef’s office, around the corner, is Cara’s improvised one-room apartment. 

_‘What if she is in danger?’_ flashes through his mind. That noise could have been someone shoving her violently against a wall or…No, he shouldn’t think about that if anything it was probably Cara shoving someone against her wall and beating the shit out of him. A deep growl seems to confirm his second theory, she’s probably having fun, beating up some Imp. But then there is another hiss, sounding suspiciously like the noises Cara did when he got a good punch on her in their sparring sessions… and then he hears another voice, lighter than the one from the groans but still deeper than Cara’s and definitely male. So, there are at least two. He should help her even if she’s going to blame him for it afterward. He’s not willing to risk that she’s getting seriously hurt.

Silently he weasels down the corridor but shortly dwells at the corner to listen. The repeatedly pounding against the wall had stopped. Instead of the light voice, it is now the slightly deeper other male voice mumbling something again, sounding like he’s out of breath. No wonder, Cara isn’t an easy opponent, he had to learn that himself quite the hard way on Sorgan. To his dismay, he now hears Cara too. Strangled hisses, followed by a muffled scream and a moan from one of the male voices, he isn’t sure which one…then silence. 

Hastily he sprints around the corner down the hall to her door. Without even hesitating he rips it open, expecting to find Cara wounded on the floor or even worse.

What he finds instead is indeed worse than a wounded Cara. 

Carasynthia Dune isn’t wounded at all, and she for sure wasn’t fighting these men lying naked in her bed, heads on her as well naked upper body, while she’s smoking a cigarette.

“Din” he hears her, but he’s already on his way out. How could he think that she wouldn’t move on after their short encounter on Sorgan and then again on their way to Nevarro… How could he allow himself to think, to hope, that it meant as much to her as it did to him? He should have known it when she said that she’d stay on Nevarro for a while.

***

Rashly she stumps out the cigarette, while she gets out of her bed, hastily pulling on her panties and bra, and heedlessly grabbing the checkered shirt of one of the guys. She puts on the shirt while she leaves her small apartment leaving her lovers behind perplexed. 

Without even closing the door she runs after Din, or at least into the direction she suspects him, not even caring about the strange looks she gets because she’s running through the cantina, only wearing a half-buttoned shirt and underwear, barely covering anything.

She isn’t even sure why she feels this intense urge to go after Din, It’s not like she was cheating on him…but still, it feels like it. 

Probably because he had looked so hurt. Even though she couldn’t see his face, she just knew that he was hurt.

When she finally reaches the roof of the cantina, where she suspected him, she is relieved to actually see his silhouette in the dark, leaning against the big chimney.

“Din?” she says, not sure what to say. She hadn’t exactly done something wrong, but still feels like she is responsible for his distress.

“I really don’t want to see you now” He answers, not even looking at her.

He is angry with her, which makes her angry too. He has no right to be angry. He has the right to be hurt or even disappointed in her, but not to be angry. She doesn’t owe him anything just because she slept with him…right?

 _‘Right?’_ it’s the sharp voice of her conscience asking her like, she isn’t right, or maybe like… No, she wouldn’t even think about the option that she feels bad because she slept with some of her bounty hunter colleagues to forget about her feelings for this damned Mandalorian.

“You’re angry at me now?” she asks keeping her voice dangerously low to keep herself from screaming at him. The post-orgasm hormones aren’t helping to keep her feelings under control either.

Suddenly she feels so sad like she had just messed up all of her chances with Din.

 _‘There never were chances’_ the cynical voice of her reason reminds her without mercy… Right she never had a chance with him, like she never had a chance with any other man. A nice and quick fuck, that’s what she is for the men she ends up in bed with, and if she’s honest it’s exactly what she wants too. If there are no feelings, there is no danger of getting hurt because she always falls for the wrong guys…But Din? Din is a good man, which is probably one reason more why she has no chance with him.

She’s freezing in her scarce clothing and into the bargain, it had started to rain, only a little bit but still enough to make her shiver. 

Din doesn’t answer her, he simply stares into the dark night like she isn’t there, standing right next to him, talking to him. His ignorance is like cold water, killing the frail flame of her self-esteem…is she really such a bad person? But at the same time, the simmering silence between them is like gasoline to her already burning rage.

“Tell me at least why you are ignoring me” she hears herself, almost begging. It couldn’t be just because she slept with those guys, could it?

Din had fucked her too and even though she now painfully realized that it had meant more to her than she was willing to admit…it hadn’t meant anything to him. He had left her after the incidents on Nevarro, without even hesitating, had left her like everyone else before him. 

_‘He has no right to be mad, it's none of his business’_ she thinks feeding the wild flames of anger and despair, only calmed by the suffocating sadness inside her.

“What do you want, why are you even here?” she screams against the by now pouring rain. 

Why was he back? Couldn’t he just leave her for good?

She knew exactly why she didn’t want to fall in love again, but deep down she knows that love isn’t a thing one gets to choose. 

When he still doesn’t answer her, the strangling sadness is on its best way to overpower her anger. As a last attempt of surviving the scorching rage rears up to one last desperate flame – Why is he ignoring her, like she’s a ghost or just invisible…

“Why are you ignoring me? Why are you angry at me? Why are you here?” she screams, burning tears streaming down her face, but who cares, they're covered by the crackling rain anyway.

“What do you want? Beat me? Yell at me? Fuck me?” She entangles her fingers in her wet hair in desperation. “You can have that,” she said, fumbling open the buttons of the thin shirt with her numb and cold fingers. 

The shirt lands on the wet and dirty floor. It’s only then when Din finally looks at her, scanning her body, covered in fresh bruises and love bites, evidence of what had happened earlier this night.

He still isn’t saying anything, when he makes a few steps toward her. She simply stands there staring into the rainy night freezing and exposed to his looks.

A startled hiss escapes her lips when he suddenly grabs her shoulders and forcefully presses her against the rough plastering of the big chimney, exactly where he stood only a minute before.

Suddenly, the small roof of the chimney keeps the rain from covering up her tears, and she feels more exposed by this than she does by the fact that she is only wearing a bra and panties.

She isn’t sure what he is about to do if he really considers fucking her or to beat the crap out of her…she wouldn’t fight it.

“Why did you let them do this?” he asks her, his voice way softer than she deserves, his fingers caressing the fresh and angrily red handprint around her throat. She hadn’t even realized that he had taken off his gloves.

She doesn’t answer him, maybe because she doesn’t want to think about the answer. 

His hand wanders down to the already purple bruises over her hips, she doesn’t move, probably couldn’t even if she tried. She doesn’t want him to know how she let them treat her, dominate her, harm her. She is a terrible person, weak and pathetic, despite her physical strength.

“Why?” he repeats louder this time, and she instantly looks down at her feet because deep down she knows the answer to his question. 

It’s not like she was just letting those men do all these things. No, she even wanted them to treat her like this, to be rough with her. She wanted to feel something other than sadness, emptiness, and guilt, she wanted to feel pleasure and physical pain. It was the same reason she constantly ended up in lousily paid cantina fights or took the most dangerous bounties – Just to feel some thrill.

Sadness because she had missed that stupid tin can and even his little green child.

Emptiness because she had no real reason to live, no purpose other than revenge.

Guilt because she had survived, while her family and Alderaanian friends were dead…not just dead, vaporized, like they had never existed.

“Look at me, Cara” he demands, pressing her even harder against the chimney. 

She can’t. 

“Why did you let them treat you like this? Why do you let me do this?” Like he wants to provoke her, to get the rise out of her, he loosens his grip, just to shove her against the chimney again. 

If it was his goal to make her angry again, to make her feel even more miserable… well then, he succeeded.

“Why don’t you stop me?” he growls, violently shoving her against the chimney ones more. “You gave up, Carasynthia Dune of Alderaan” he whispers dangerously, emphasizing his two last words.

***

Like some switch was turned, suddenly her muscles tense and when Din tries to push her again, he meets resistance. 

_‘Finally’_ He thinks when it's now Cara who’s pushing him. 

When he had seen her with those guys it admittedly had hurt because, even though he’d like to block it out, he had fallen for this woman. But what had hurt even more was to see how she must have let them treat her, by the way, her body looked. 

He had gotten to know Cara as a confident woman when they met on Sorgan, but the more time they had spent together the more he could see through her strong walls, hiding all her self-doubt, sadness, despair, anger…well, she couldn’t hide her anger all the time for sure, she was quite openly angry at the Empire actually, but what she was hiding was the anger, the hatred against herself.

And now only half a year later in this particular moment, there was not much left of this confident woman, but it seemed like his strategy was getting her back, piece by piece.

“Why did you leave me behind on Nevarro?” she screams, now shoving him against the chimney, and he lets her, perplexed by her words. 

Hadn’t she said that she wanted to stay on Nevarro?

Suddenly, it dawns on him, it had been her way to give him a chance to ask her to join him, and he had missed it, hadn’t even realized that she indeed would have joined him, just because he felt rejected by her words, because he had only listened to her words but not to the meaning behind them.

“I…I didn’t know that…I..” he stammers realizing what her words meant.

“I…” he starts again before he finally grabs her by her shoulders, spinning her around, her back colliding with the chimney again. 

Without hesitating he covers her eyes with one of his hands while he takes off his helmet with his other hand. He can feel that she is suppressing the urge to fight her sudden blindness, but she instantly relaxes when she feels his rough lips on her incredibly soft ones.

Din feels like a firework of relief and felicity is exploding inside of him, when she finally kisses him back, deepening their kiss. Soon he removes his hand from her eyes to entangle both his hands it in her wet her hair like she does in his, trusting her not to look at his face.

Rain is running down their faces, but he doesn’t care. All he can think of is that he is finally kissing her, really kissing her, deep, love-filled kisses.

He doesn’t know where this will lead them, but he is sure that he will never not even for minute regret this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one shot :)  
> I'm grateful for every comment and open to any critique :)


End file.
